


PWP

by XCZA



Category: The Village (2004)
Genre: M/M, 我不会打抹布的tag！总之就是抹布嘎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCZA/pseuds/XCZA
Summary: 诺亚soooooocute˙Ⱉ˙ฅ所以写了PWP（咦
Relationships: all Noah Percy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	PWP

强奸诺亚是一件没什么成本的事情：他天天在村里四处游荡，只需要抓住他，找个没人的地方，就可以尽情地释放性欲了。虽然他会哭叫很久，但是他从来说不清楚他经历了什么——他做错事被关小黑屋时也会哭，所以人在意他哭泣的原因。  
诺亚被人操得满脸是泪，眼睛红红嘴巴红红，像生命正从五官溢散开来。他本来就不擅长控制自己，此时又正被一根滚烫的阴茎不断操弄，下体的痛苦和随之而来的快感让他无比茫然，他毫不抑制地哭叫出声，整个人痉挛般颤抖着，如泥又似水地瘫在强奸者的身上。水与火交替折磨着他，教他窒息，教他煎熬，他感到自己已经奄奄一息。  
不行了，他胡乱摇着头，不要——他尖声哭泣着，棕色的卷发因为动作乱作一团。诺亚讨厌这种无所凭依的感觉，他试图抓住些什么，于是过长的指甲在强奸者的脸上划过几条血痕，血色离他那么近，他被吓到了，爆发出刺破耳膜的哀嚎。  
礼尚往来，强奸者给了他一巴掌，然后继续挺腰，把自己更深地埋进诺亚的身体。诺亚感到嘴里渗出了铁锈味，和先前男人强制他吞下的黏稠的苦味混杂在一起，他张着嘴，却发不出去声音，任凭唾液从嘴角滑落。他无法反抗，甚至他不知道该如何反抗，可他无法习惯这种暴行：被破开身体，抽插，再被黏稠灌满，这对他来说是不可理喻的，他悲伤，可是这悲伤让他人喜悦，因而加深侵犯的程度。这是无法解开的胡乱谜团。  
他是村庄的一员，却不是人类的一员。他茫然地在田野里闲逛，奔跑，漫无目的。他勘破了村庄最古老最可笑的秘密，却未曾拥有说出口的能力，只是进入森林，摘下花朵，放在喜爱的姑娘的手心。  
诺亚说不出他究竟被这样侵犯了多少次，事实上，他也不会数数。他只知道随时可能会有人控制住他，然后强迫他与之交合。有时前一个人的精液还在他的腿间流淌，就又有人进入了他的身体。然而无论多少次，诺亚也不明白。甚至有好事者选择两人一起进入他，被弄伤的诺亚嚎啕大哭，下面的水却流得比眼泪还多。也许他天生就适合被这样对待，无知的，淫荡的孩子。  
交合还在继续。诺亚试图挣扎，无奈浑身瘫软，况且越动那阴茎操得越深，他呜咽着夹紧强奸者的腰身，企图分散部分过溢的快感。诺亚不知道这样欢愉的折磨何时才会结束，有人很快就会放过他，有人却会将他操弄到昏厥。终于，那人让诺亚背对着他跪趴下，诺亚很听话地照做了，阴茎拔出身体时他整个人颤了一下，发出一声甜腻的喘息来。失去了阴茎的后穴小幅度的收缩翕动着，他结束了吗，诺亚有些疑惑地转头看向背后。  
趴好。那人在诺亚的臀部狠狠地拍了一巴掌，诺亚惊叫出声，颤抖着低下了头。他感到自己的臀部被粗暴地掰开，然后是热气打在穴口。这让他感到空虚而难受，他小幅度地扭动了几下。后穴突然感到了一片温热，那片温热黏腻地舔过穴口，然后固执地刺进了穴里。  
诺亚整个人差点弹起来，不要！他惊呼起来，不要舔……强奸者却充耳未闻，只是捏紧了他的臀部，把自己的舌头递得更深。诺亚被刺激得扭得不停，他从来没有被人舔过那里，陌生的快感让他羞耻而害怕，虽然他的抗拒只是让人欺辱的想法更加强烈。  
呜……诺亚哭着瘫在地上，臀部被人高高抬起，男人持续地享用着他的后穴，他的腿颤抖着无法支撑自己。被舔真的很舒服，但是舌尖太短，反而使小穴内部更加空虚而渴望。  
终于，男人放过了他。诺亚大喘着气，以为终于结束了，谁知男人将阴茎递到了他的嘴边。诺亚茫然地看着男人，男人有些不耐烦地用阴茎拍打了下他的脸，舔。  
于是诺亚小心翼翼地伸出舌尖，舔了一下还在冒着浊液地龟头。很腥又很苦，诺亚皱起了眉毛，但男人恐吓地看着他，他又只好继续舔弄起来。  
诺亚很乖，他沿着阴茎的形状把整根都舔过，龟头处冒出的浊液他就咽下去。然而男人并不满意，直接把阴茎塞进了他的嘴里。诺亚有些难受，男人的阴茎过于粗长，使得他张大了嘴巴也只含下去一半，龟头却已碾压着他的喉咙。他被顶得干呕，反抗地动着舌头，这却让男人更爽了几分，更用力地操弄起他的喉咙来。  
诺亚想往后逃，却被按着头整根插入，阴茎直接捅进了他的喉道，窒息感使他他疯狂地挣扎起来，却还是被男人扯着头发操嘴。  
男人像干穴一样在他的喉咙里抽插着，无法承受的诺亚已经开始翻白眼了，他呜咽着，却无法抵抗男人，粗大的阴茎填满了他的嘴巴和喉咙，男人插得太深，两个囊袋都不停地拍打在他的下巴，要是可能，诺亚毫不怀疑男人会让他把囊袋也吞下去。  
终于，男人短暂地放过了诺亚，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，大口地呼吸着，可很快，男人又继续扯着他的头发，继续插进了他的喉咙。诺亚被迫高昂着头，他的脖颈处都能看到男人阴茎进进出出的形状。他眼泪流个不停，却只能呜咽，连哭声也发不出来。  
“诺亚？”，少女手杖点地的声音传来，“是你吗？”  
强奸者和被强奸者都是一愣。男人更用力地往里顶，想教诺亚发不出声音，而诺亚也的确除了流泪做不出什么来。  
盲眼的少女重复着诺亚的名字，听到就要回答，不许恶作剧，她皱起了眉毛。无人回应，诺亚已经因窒息而眼神溃散了，而男人爽得直吸气。  
我知道你在这儿，她有着奇异的洞察力，但你却不理我。  
那就算了。终于，少女有些气恼地离开了。  
随着手杖点地声的远去，男人终于拔出了他的阴茎，然后畅快地射在了诺亚的脸上。诺亚无力地呼吸着，浓稠的精液糊住了他的睫毛，他连眼睛也睁不开。  
他瘫在地上，男人却已经拉上了裤链。他还没有被满足，男人用手在诺亚的后穴里抽插了几下，诺亚又立即夹紧了他。男人却毫不留恋地拔出了手，教诺亚给他舔干净。  
别担心，还有人会来操你的。诺亚无法思考，只是乖乖地舔着强奸者的手指。  
男人离开了，诺亚还在地上喘息着。在他终于想起要穿上衣服时，又有人过来了。  
这不是诺亚吗，刚被操完的小荡妇。那人玩味地看着他，伸手把诺亚脸上的精液刮到他嘴里。  
诺亚听话地舔掉了黏稠的白浊，他知道，又要开始了。只是不知道，盲眼的姑娘还在生他的气吗？


End file.
